


So Much More

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [78]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: DI Joseph Chandler looks at his team from an outsider's perspective.





	So Much More

Chandler couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Liam Miles nutmeg Kent easily before slotting yet another goal past a completely ineffectual Ed and into the makeshift set of goalposts that had been set up in someone’s driveway. Miles’ road was holding a street party for residents and selected guests and Miles had invited the whole team. Mansell and Riley’s husband were offering their ‘expert’ advice over by the barbeques while Miles, beer in hand, offered a sarcastic commentary. Little Elizabeth Miles – not so secretly Chandler’s favourite unofficial godchild and honourary niece – was helping her mum and Riley ice the last of the cupcakes before they joined the rest of the party. The instant that they made an appearance, Chandler would be sucked into the main group but, for the time being, he was more than happy to simply observe from the outskirts.

The one thing that Chandler didn’t understand was why Miles had invited Commander Anderson of all people. He understood why the Commander had accepted the invitation even less. Despite his frustration at the intrusion on his personal life, Chandler tried not to let it show as the man that he had once thought of so highly came over to stand by him.

“You don’t even attempt to disguise it, do you?”

Commander Anderson’s tone was somewhat incredulous and Chandler was at a loss as to what his former mentor and family friend was talking about. “Disguise what? What are you talking about?”

“The way that you feel about them … your team. They’re far more than just your colleagues, your subordinates, aren’t they?”

Chandler felt a smile tug at his lips as he took in the sight of his team spread out across the street party. “So much more than that. Why should I hide it? You may see it as a weakness, Commander Anderson, and once upon a time I would have agreed with you.”

Chandler smiled as Elizabeth arrived, smudges of icing on her chubby cheeks, and tugged at his trousers with an imperious command of “Uncle Joe, up!” that was indulged in instantly, leaving an incredulous look on the Commander’s face.

“Now, though? I couldn’t agree with you less. My team is my family and I see no need to disguise that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/281489.html)


End file.
